Super Hard Intense Speed Run 3000 Deluxe: Uncut
by MiddleNameDanger
Summary: 10 Trainers set off on a journey, unknowingly being filmed in a cruel reality TV show. Will they ever make it? Will they ever realize the truth? Read to find out! And don't forget to review. UPDATED
1. Chapter 1: Chapter 1

**Super Hard Intense Speed Run 3000 Deluxe: Uncut Edition**

**Chapter 1**

Pallet Town. A quiet little country town, known only as the location of the great Samuel Oak. Other than that, it was pretty boring.

UNTIL NOW!

The Pokemon League, ran by a bunch of idiots, were bored one day so they decided to pick the newest batch of newbie trainers and use them for a reality TV show. Of course, the little tykes had no idea. Also, to make it more exciting, they added a few twists to the League.

_In The Laboratory of the famed Professor Samuel Oak…_

A group of ten year olds are sitting, talking quite loudly in the main room. An elderly man steps into the room and tries to get their attention. "Ahem…" He clears his throat. No one seems to notice.

"AHEM!" He says again, much louder than the first time. The kids stop and look up. "Welcome rookies. Today you will become official trainers." A burst of cheers erupted from the children, causing the man to glare at them irritably.

"BUT FIRST, I need to inform you of the changes to the League rules. First off, Pokemon no longer faint. They must battle until one of them dies." The last words caused many of the children to gasp in horror.

"This is because all of the breeding is causing Pokemon to become overpopulated. This way they can balance!" He gave a hearty laugh, while the kids were still shocked. "Second, you may only catch one Pokemon per area. We don't want too many deaths." He chuckled once more, completely oblivious.

"Last rule, and most important. You must go quickly. Only one trainer out of you all will be able to participate in the League. Alright? Now, before we-"

"Wait!" One kid piped up. "Why is that rule enforced?" He asked curiously.

Oak's smile disappeared into a cold glare. He stepped up to the kid's face. "Because they don't want too many snot-nosed brats like you around!" He shouted. The kid nodded quickly and said nothing else.

"Now!" Oak said, a smile quickly returning to his old face. "I'll call you up individually to receive Pokemon!" He pulled out a list, and squinted at the first name.

"Acker, Kyle." Oak droned. A boy with a confused look on his face stepped up. Unsure what to do, he stood waiting. "Come up here, moron!" Oak yelled.

Kyle squealed and ran up to where Oak was standing. "Do I pick one?" He asked stupidly.

"No. You stand here and wait till one crawls to you- YES YOU PICK ONE!"

Kyle flinched and quickly picked up a poke ball, not daring to ask what he got. Oak suddenly smiled like he knew what he chose. "That's Charmander!" Oak said happily. Kyle managed a smirk and carried the ball back to his seat. The other kids stared in awe.

"Bachman, Cindy." A cute looking girl got up and walked slowly to the table and picked up a ball without even looking. Oak once again knew what it was and grinned. "Pikachu! An interesting choice!"

This continued on with the next three, with David Dougherty getting a Machop, Travis Hicks getting a Cubone, And Bethany Milligan getting a Squirtle. It wasn't until Benny Oak got called that things got weird. "Oh look, Benny! My Great-Grandson! The prodigy! Come on up!" The boy looked a little annoyed by this, which Oak didn't seem to notice. Benny picked up the poke ball on the very far left.

"A spectacular choice he makes! He got the Dratini!" The others looked taken aback by this, and some were just amazed.

"That wasn't fixed or anything…" One boy muttered to another.

"Rodriguez, Michael!" Oak called out. The boy strolled up and picked the one in the middle. Oak gave another weird smile and said, "Ah! There's the Eevee!" as Michael looked satisfied and sat down.

Three kids remained, and neither of the three looked very happy. One looked extremely nervous, while another looked sad. The one in the middle was completely indifferent, and when his name was called, his expression didn't change at all.

"Sladek, Steven!" The boy walked up and gazed at the remaining three before deciding to take the one on the right. "Bulbasaur!" Oak said in his face, spitting a little. Steven angrily wiped it off and walked back, cursing at the old fool under his breath.

"Vance, Sheldon!" The nervous boy jumped at his name being called and slowly walked to the table. It seemed to take years before he picked one. Oak gave a huge laugh. "You got that one? HAHAHA! It's a Caterpie!" The boy suddenly looked as though someone stabbed him in the heart. He hung his head and sat down.

When Oak finally calmed down, he finally called out the last name. "West, Henrietta!" The girl picked up the remaining ball, while Oak calmly said, "Rhyhorn. Very interesting!". She frowned slightly at the choice and took her seat.

Oak looked at all of the trainers thoughtfully, before pulling out the pokedexes. He handed them to everyone, then giving them all some poke balls. "Now trainers, the road ahead will be tough, but just know to never give up!" he ushered them out of the building. They all began to go their separate ways before Oask suddenly remembered something. "Oh yeah! If any of you lose a battle, it's game over!" He shut the door while grinning.

Oak stepped inside. He faced the hidden camera, and spoke clearly. "The trainers are out, now the show begins! Tune in next week, when we follow each of these ten trainers and their difficult journey ahead! See you all next time!"

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_Character List for your convenience:_

_Name-Starter-Location_

_Kyle Acker - Charmander - Pallet Town_

_Cindy Bachman - Pikachu - Pallet Town_

_David Dougherty - Machop - Pallet Town_

_Travis Hicks - Cubone - Pallet Town_

_Bethany Milligan - Squirtle - Pallet Town_

_Benny Oak - Dratini - Pallet Town_

_Michael Rodriguez - Eevee - Pallet Town_

_Steven Sladek - Bulbasaur - Pallet Town_

_Sheldon Vance - Caterpie - Pallet Town_

_Henrietta West - Rhyhorn - Pallet Town_


	2. Chapter 2: This Really Bites

**Chapter 2: This Really Bites**

Last time, on **Super Hard Intense Speed Run 3000 Deluxe: Uncut Edition, **the 10 beginning trainers received their first Pokemon and set off on their journey. Little do they know, their every single move is being filmed by our special cameras!

First let's tune into Steven Sladek of Vermilion City, who, if you've forgotten, chose Bulbasaur as a starter.

Steven set off from the lab at a fast pace. He saw the others darting off in different directions, and had no intention of interacting with any of them. All that went through in his mind was the best way to get to the next city. He knew he would prefer to take it slow and enjoy everything, but the new rules prevented it.

"Alright uh…" He muttered while leaving the small town. Finally deciding on which direction to go, he bustled into the woods. "Now… what kind of Pokemon can I catch here?" he asked himself. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a low growling noise. He turned his head and barely saw a purple blur head straight for his legs. "AACK! What the- YEEEOOOWWCH!" A splitting pain ran through his leg, and he fell to the ground.

Fully expecting a vicious, snarling beat of a Pokemon, he was extremely surprised to see a small Rattata digging its claws into the ground, getting ready to pounce again. "Damn, that thing is crazy! Bulbasaur, help me!" He threw the ball and out popped his newly acquired starter. "Bulbasaur, tackle!"

The Bulbasaur ran towards the small rodent, who didn't look intimidated at all. They bashed into each other head to head, and the Rattata was sent spiraling towards a tree. He got back up quickly and charged at Bulbasaur. "Tackle it again! Don't stop!" Bulbasaur obeyed and tackled the Rattata again, sending it this time into some bushes. It got back out full of scratches and bruises, but still had an angry look on its face.

"This is one, angry Rattata…" Steven said to himself. Bulbasaur tackled it again and again, until finally Rattata keeled over. Bulbasaur put one paw on top of it, looking triumphant. "Yeah, good job, Bulbasaur." Steven said, laughing. "Now, I guess I'll catch this thing." Steven got out the only poke ball he had, and threw it at the Rattata, enveloping it in a red light. It seemed like hours before the ball stopped wiggling.

"YES! Bulbasaur, we did it! We caught our first Pokemon!" Steven sat down on a rock to finally investgate his bitten leg. "Ouch… that hurts." He groaned, eyeing his bleeding leg. "Man, I wish I had something to clean this off with." Steven said to Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur just looked at the wound, looking partially smug.

Steven decided to cover the wound with an old t-shirt and keep going, despite the searing pain. He finally couldn't take the pressure anymore and decided to set up camp. "Alright, you smug little demon, help me set up this tent," Steven said to his Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur just eyed him humorously, and plopped down on the ground to sleep. "Hmph. Fine, have it your way." For a split second, he thought about getting Rattata to help, but then remembered his battle wound.

"Hmm. I haven't given you guys nicknames yet." Steven said to himself, looking at his two pokeballs. "Alright, that Rattata is vicious… so… Vicious. Hah! I'm a genius! Now… Bulbasaur… grass type… smug… Hey! I got it! Smugleaf!"

"That's pretty good…" A voice from behind said. Steven jumped up in surprise and turned, seeing the person. It was a girl, a cute one that is, that he vaguely recognized from Oak's lab. "You're Steven, right?" The girl asked him.

"Yeah… and you… are…?" he asked embarrassedly.

"Ughh… boys…" She breathed. "The name's Bethany. Bethany Morgan. But you can call me Beth if you would like." She said flirtatiously.

"Ok, Beth. Oh ad you can call me Steve if you want to." he answered with a stupid grin.

Beth laughed and sat down. "So, are you traveling alone?"

"Yeah, I figured it would be better that way, since everyone is most likely racing through." Steve replied. "I wanted to go slow and admire everything, but… this new league rule pretty much prevents that."

"Yeah, I see what you mean." Beth acknowledged. "But you know, if you do go slow then you'll be better trained and less likely to lose. That way you can win and admire the sights."

Steve thought about it for a minute. "Wow, that's a pretty good idea! I never would have thought of that myself!"

"Most boys wouldn't have," Beth answered. Both of them began to laugh.

"Hey, that was low. I, for one, have already caught my first Pokemon." Steve said indignantly.

"Yeah, Vicious, I'm guessing?" Beth asked.

"How'd you know?" Steve asked amazed.

"Because I heard you talking. And judging by the Bulbasaur, I'm guessing he's Smugleaf. That just leaves Vicious as the other one." Beth answered.

"Damn, you hit the nail right on the head. Vicious is my new Rattata. And uh, he's pretty vicious." He said, lifting up his pant leg, showing the bite.

"Oh my god! A Rattata did that?" Beth asked, shocked. "You need to get that checked!"

"Yeah, I guess I will when I get to Viridian…" Steve said, covering the wound back up.

"Damn right you are! I'll make sure of it," Beth decided.

Steve laughed. "Whatever you say. I think I'll be okay, though."

Beth nodded, not looking convinced at all. She then took out two pokeballs, and released whatever was contained in them. "Steve, meet Cleansweep and Suds." Suds was a Squirtle, Beth's starter, and Cleansweep was an oddly colored Pidgey. Instead of it being brown like others, it was a dark shade of yellow.

"Wow, that's a weird color for a Pidgey." Steve said, enviously.

"Yup! It's shiny!" Beth answered excitedly. "I found it within a flock of other Pidgey and I just had to have it!"

"Wow, how lucky of you. A shiny Pidgey your first day, and what do I get? A freakin' rabid Rattata!" Steve said, exasperated,

"You need some sleep. You don't look well." Beth answered worriedly. Steve shrugged and got into his tent.

"Where are you sleeping?" Steve asked.

"Oh. Uh… yeah. About that. You see, when I was packing I kinda forgot a lot of things. Tent being one of them." Beth said, embarrassed. "I also forgot a thermos."

Steve sighed and motioned her into the tent. "Fine, you can sleep in here. I'm guessing you have a sleeping bag though , because it would be pretty awkward for both of us if we're sharing them, too."

"Of course I do…" Beth said, laughing. "Just don't try anything funny when I'm sleeping."

"Damn, I was going to tell some jokes while you were asleep…" Steve answered, feigning disappointment.

Beth laughed and got in her sleeping bag. "Good night, Steven."

"Good night, Bethany."

Meanwhile, far away in a dimly lit room, a man behind a desk sat silently in his chair, half shrouded in shadow so that his face was hidden. He liked it that way. So mysterious and intimidating. He was expecting one of his employees to come in any minute, delivering news he wanted to hear. But his patience was running thin.

Then a man bustled in, and looked half frightened. "You're late…" The man behind the desk muttered.

"I'm sorry sir, but the signal wasn't coming in clear. It's being fixed as we speak," The man nervously said.

"Good. Now, what is the status report?"

The man looked slightly relieved and began to talk more firmly. "Sir, all of the trainers are on their way to Viridian. The shiny Pidgey we released has been caught."

"And the Rattata?"

"It's been released… and caught."

For the first time the mysterious man sounded urgent. "By who?"

"A kid named Steven Sladek, sir."

"Well keep an eye on him. Most beginning trainers would have lost against that animal of a Pokemon."

"Will do, sir."

"Alright, you are dismissed." The man bowed and headed out of the room. "That kid might be the one…"

_TO BE CONTINUED_

Character List for your convenience:

Name-Starter-Location

Kyle Acker - Charmander - Route 1

Cindy Bachman - Pikachu - Route 1

David Dougherty - Machop - Route 1

Travis Hicks - Cubone - Route 1

Bethany Milligan - Squirtle - Route 1

Benny Oak - Dratini - Route 1

Michael Rodriguez - Eevee - Route 1

Steven Sladek - Bulbasaur - Route 1

Sheldon Vance - Metapod - Route 1

Henrietta West - Rhyhorn - Route 1

**ON THE NEXT EPISODE!**

**We'll get to see the very first elimination battle! So don't miss this action packed episode or else you're really lame!**


	3. Chapter 3: The First To Fall

**Chapter 3: The First to Fall**

Last time, on **Super Hard Intense Speed Run 3000 Deluxe: Uncut Edition,** our 10 trainers traversed through Route 1, on their way to Viridian City. Alliances were formed, and Pokemon were caught. Now they must face the dreaded Viridian Forest and make it out alive for their first gym battle!

Let's join Kyle Acker as he and his news allies leave Viridian, and possibly run into some trouble!

"Uh… where's my pokedex?" Kyle asked to himself more than anyone. He could've sworn he had left it in his bag. He was hurriedly getting ready to leave Viridian, after spending the night at the Pokemon Center. The two kids he had met and befriended were waiting outside, and Kyle was panicking.

"What's he doing in there?" Benny Oak asked impatiently. He came from the famous Oak family, but he didn't really care about it at all. He was even offered to be driven around to each city in Kanto, but he convinced his father that he wanted to walk. Benny was always annoyed at his parents' attitude. They were rich and arrogant. One of the reasons he went on this journey was to escape them and their 'perfect' life.

"I'm gonna go check on him," Michael Rodriguez answered. "I hate waiting." Michael barged into the Pokemon Center and stormed up to Kyle. "What the hell is taking so long?" He asked.

"My Pokedex is gone, dude. I checked everywhere. I can't leave without it!" Kyle explained in a panic.

"Why don't you just borrow mine?" Mike asked.

"Because… I need one for myself. You can't SHARE a freakin' pokedex, man." Kyle answered back, re-checking his bag for the hundredth time.

"Pssh. I bet I can find it in 3 seconds." Mike said while scanning the area. "There it is."

"What? Where?" Benny asked, looking around stupidly.

"Here. Over here." Mike walked up to the reception counter. "See? You must have put it here and forgot."

"You sure?" Kyle asked.

"Uh, yes, of course I'm sure. Now let's go!" Mike started walking out and Kyle followed, still confused.

"Okay! Benny's got his 'Dex!" Now we can head out!" Mike said cheerfully.

"Wow, that's a relief. Where was it?" Benny asked them as they started walking.

"On the counter… I'm glad no one took it by mistake!" The three young trainers laughed and headed out of town. Much like all beginning trainers, they found out that Viridian Gym was locked up tight, closed to any challengers that journeyed into the city. Pewter was the next closest gym, a short distance away, only separated by the vast Viridian Forest.

"Hey, do you reckon we'll see the other kids in there?" Kyle asked the others.

"Of course we will. That place is like a maze. It won't be easy finding the way out. I've heard the forest gets so thick, some places we'll have to loop around," Benny answered. "It'll most likely take a couple of days even if we run."

"Oh great. I really hate forests," Michael said, shaking his head. "I wish there was another way."

"Well there is, but the detour could take weeks," Benny explained. "Why do you hate them?"

"Oh, I don't know…" Michael answered uneasily.

"I know, you're scared!" Kyle said mockingly. He and Benny laughed.

"Am not! I- I just… hate nature!" Michael replied, unconvincingly. He stormed ahead of the other two and turned around. "Let's just go!" The two followed, still laughing.

They soon journeyed into the forest, and the sky was soon obstructed from view, causing slight darkness. Michael gulped, and began to walk faster. "Why's it gotta be… so dark…" He whispered to himself.

Benny kept looking in every direction. "What kind of pokemon are in here?" He asked the other two.

"Well, I heard there's a lot of bug types. Weak ones at that, they'll all be easy to handle." Kyle answered. "I'm pretty sure Pikachu lives here too. But they're rare and I seriously doubt that'll be the first pokemon any of us run into."

Michael's ears perked up. "Pikachu? Sweet!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, like you'll find one." Benny said. "I really need to catch someone. I'm so mad I let that Pidgey faint back in route 1."

"Eh, Pidgeys aren't that good anyway. If I find another flying type, I'm dumping mine." Kyle replied.

"I don't even feel like training my Rattata." Michael said as he pushed a low branch out of the way. "Not like they'll be useful in the Pokemon League."

"Well Rattata DOES learn some good moves." Kyle pointed out. "He's not completely useless. I bet he-" Kyle was interrupted by a loud crashing noise from behind.

"THERE YOU ARE!" A voice shouted. As he ran closer to the trio, he came into light. It was one of the trainers.

"Uh, who are you?" Kyle asked.

"Hey, he was one of the trainers at Oak's!" Benny answered before the kid spoke.

"That's right, I am! Sheldon Vance to you!" Sheldon hollered, acting important. "And you guys are thieves!"

"What was that?" Michael asked, half amused, half bewildered. "We didn't steal anything."

"Yeah, you got the wrong guys," Kyle added.

"Oh yes you are!" Sheldon shouted back, pointing accusingly at the trainers. "My pokedex is gone! I set it down on a table and next thing I know it's gone! And you know what I find a minute later on the counter? The pokedex of Kyle Acker!"

Kyle's face suddenly lit up. "You found it?"

"Yeah. You think you can play a nasty trick like that without getting away with it? Think you can bully Sheldon Vance? Well you're WRONG!" Sheldon yelled, looking crazed.

"Listen, it was just a mistake!" Kyle said defensively. "Calm down, alright?" He looked at the other two for help, but they were both looking ready to start cracking up laughing.

"A likely story!" Sheldon cried. "If you can't respect me, then maybe we should battle! Then you'll learn not to mess with me!"

"Look, can't we just-" Kyle began.

"NO! We are battling!" Sheldon cut him off. "GO METAPOD!" He clumsily threw his pokeball into the air, and his cocoon pokemon came out with a flash of light. It stood motionless, almost unaware of what was going on.

"Seriously, I don't want to battle you," Kyle explained, trying to reason with him.

"TOO LATE! YOU CAN'T TURN A CHALLENGE DOWN!" Sheldon yelled, his voice starting to crack.

"Just battle him, dude," Benny interrupted, snickering. "It's not even a challenge."

"Yeah, wipe the floor with this loser," Michael added.

Kyle soon realized that it was too late to reason with the insane trainer, so he sighed and took out his pokeball. "I didn't want to do this, because I know you can get eliminated. But…" He trailed off as he threw his pokemon into play. Charmander came out, ready for battle.

"ALRIGHT METAPOD, HARDEN!" Sheldon ordered. The Metapod glowed white for a minute, but look unchanged.

"Oh my god, this kid lost," Benny whispered to Michael.

"Yeah, this is so funny!" Michael answered.

"Charmander, use Ember," Kyle commanded, with a slight frown on his face. Charmander nodded without hesitation and spewed small flames at the Metapod. It was a direct hit, and Metapod got blazed.

"Metapod, no! Hang in there!" Sheldon cried. However, Metapod tipped over and fell to it's side. The battle was already over. Sheldon stood there in shock while Michael burst out laughing. Benny tried holding his laughter, but eventually gave up and began laughing as well. Kyle just looked pitifully at Sheldon.

"Uh… sorry?" Was all Kyle could say. "Listen, I really regret this and I'm reeeally sorry. I honestly didn't mean to take your pokedex," He held out the pokedex for Sheldon to take.

Sheldon gave a slight nod and took it. He held out Kyle's for him to take.

"Thanks. I'm really sorry," Kyle repeated.

Sheldon remained speechless and began walking away.

**DING DING DING! **

A bell rang out of nowhere while the four trainers looked around confused.

**A TRAINER HAS BEEN ELIMINATED! **A mysterious voice rang out. Out of nowhere, two men in black suits walked briskly towards Sheldon and grabbed him.

"Hey. What's the big id-" Sheldon began as the men carried him. He was cut off as the men disappeared into the thick underbrush.

Kyle, Benny, and Michael stood there and remained silent after seeing the previous event. They all looked at each other.

"Uh… what just happened?" They all asked at once. Something was definitely not right.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

Character List for your convenience:

Name-Starter-Location

Kyle Acker - Charmander - Viridian Forest

Cindy Bachman - Pikachu - Route 24

David Dougherty - Machop - Viridian City

Travis Hicks - Cubone - Viridian City

Bethany Milligan - Squirtle - Viridian Forest

Benny Oak - Dratini - Viridian Forest

Michael Rodriguez - Eevee - Viridian Forest

Steven Sladek - Bulbasaur - Viridian Forest

Sheldon Vance - ELIMINATED AT VIRIDIAN FOREST

Henrietta West - Rhyhorn - Viridian City

**ON THE NEXT EPISODE!**

**We will flash in between the other 4 characters that haven't been followed, as they catch new pokemon and face new opponents. Will their be a second to fall? No, but still lots of excitement nonetheless!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Frightening Forest

**Chapter 4: The Frightening Forest**

Last time, on **Super Hard Intense Speed Run 3000 Deluxe: Uncut Edition, **rookie trainer Sheldon Vance was eliminated by Kyle Acker! Now the exciting competition is down to 9, and all the trainers are now finding their way through the maze-like Viridian Forest! What trials await our trainers? Let's find out!

Let's now go to David Dougherty, a dim yet strong kid, who is flying solo!

David stood, looking at a map of Viridian Forest. He was determined to find the easiest and quickest way to go. Was it that way? No. What about that? No. It was all very confusing to him and hurt his head.

"Agh! Which way?" He asked aloud and to no one, raising some eyebrows of the people sitting nearby. He soon gave up and stormed out of the center. He'll figure it out when he gets to it. And if any pokemon gives him trouble, Machop can handle it easily. David didn't look 10 at all. He was big, bulky, and slouched while he walked.

However, unfortunately for David, there were two ways out of the city, and he picked the wrong one. Despite signs saying 'Route 22 this way, this isn't Viridian Forest you moron' were plastered everywhere, he kept walking, humming to himself obliviously.

"Hah! This doesn't look like a forest at all!" Piece of cake," He laughed to himself. His attention was directed straight ahead, and he soon saw someone walking towards him. "Who's that I wonder?" He asked.

Turns out, it was another trainer from Oak's lab. David's mouth creaked into a goofy smile when he saw that it was the cute girl he was swooning over back at the lab. She saw him and smiled, causing him to gawk even more.

"Hey there! What are you doing all the way back here?" Cindy Bachman asked.

"Just going to Pewter, you know. Why are you going the opposite way?" David asked her.

She gave him a confused look. "Uh, this is Route 22. This isn't Viridian Forest. I just came over here to catch a certain pokemon. I'm on my way to Viridian Forest now," Cindy answered.

"Oh that's nice, see I- WHAT?" David said shocked. "You mean I'm going the wrong way?"

"Yeah… didn't you see the signs?" Cindy asked.

"What signs?" He asked as he looked around, finally noticing a big billboard that identified that this was indeed not Viridian Forest. "Oh…"

Cindy giggled loudly. "You're funny!"

David smiled goofily again. "Well… I guess I'm glad I went the wrong way then. Hehe."

"Why?" She asked cluelessly.

"Oh… nothing," David replied. "Anyway, who did you catch?"

Cindy giggled again. "Glad you asked!" She held out a pokeball and let the pokemon contained in it out. A blue creature with needles jutting out in random places on its body appeared.

"Oh, that's a uh… what is it?" David asked stupidly.

"A Nidoran, silly!" Cindy replied.

"Oh. Oh yeah, I see now." David answered embarrassed. "I need to catch someone. My Machop killed a Rattata back in Route 1. He's just too strong. He needs a worthy opponent!"

"Oh my god, he KILLED IT?" Cindy asked, shocked.

"No, not really killed. Just… crushed it and made it run away," David corrected himself. "How rare are those Nidoran?"

"Hm, I don't know. They only appear of you start with Pikachu though…" Cindy answered mysteriously.

"Uh, what?" Before David could process that answer, he heard a rustle of bushes behind him. "What was that?"

What appeared to be a ball of fuzz jumped out in front of the two trainers. David's eyes lit up. "Now that looks like a tough pokemon!"

"Ooh, a Mankey!" Cindy exclaimed. "They're scary!"

"Mankey eh? Well meet Machop! Go!" David threw out the poke ball and Machop came out, ready for battle. "Machop, show him what you're made of! Karate Chop!"

Machop gave a grunt of acknowledgement and jumped at Mankey. Mankey did the same and they began throwing pounches at each other. The scrap turned into an odd cloud of smoke that didn't seem to blow away, as the two pokemon's fists or feet would occasionally stick out of the ruckus. The cloud disappeared with Machop holding Mankey in a leglock.

"That's it! Show em who's boss!" Machop tightened its grip until Mankey tapped out. It appeared exhausted. "Alright, poke ball time!" He threw an empty poke ball and the Mankey was sucked in with a blinding red light. However, the ball immediately spat Mankey back out.

"What the?" David questioned, shocked. "Alright, we got a fighter! I'll try another!" However, the same thing occurred. Mankey stubbornly wobbled on its feet as it rejected another ball. "Grrr. Last one." He threw the ball again, and ran to the ball as it closed. He dashed over and grabbed the ball and held it tight between his hands, to prevent it from opening. The ball flashed red, and David finally let go.

"Piece of cake!" David said. He held up his poke ball triumphantly while Cindy clapped.

"Great job! I knew you could do it!" Cindy commented.

"Heh, thanks. Now that that's out of the way, we can finally go to Viridian Forest," David said.

"Yeah, I bet we're behind everyone. Well see ya!" Cindy said before starting to walk away.

"Wait!" David shouted after her. She turned around questioningly. "Why don't we just go together?"

She gave him a mischievous smile. "Fine, but you're gonna have to keep up!"

"Alright, I sure wi- HEY!" David yelled as Cindy began dashing away. "Wait up!"

Meanwhile, in the Viridian Forest, Henrietta West was facing the first pokemon she saw. A Weedle was huddled up, petrified at its adversary, the giant Rhyhorn Henrietta had received from Oak.

"Tackle it, Rhyhorn!" Henrietta ordered. The Rhyhorn gave a grunt and charged towards the poor Weedle. Weedle skyrocketed into the air, and hit the ground with a thud. It was dazed and didn't get up. Henrietta threw a pokeball at it and it clocked without even shaking.

"Yes! Finally caught something!" Henrietta cheered. "Now, I just need to get out of here…" She looked around before moving onwards.

Not long after, it began to get dark. She decided to set up camp and get an early start in the morning. As she was pitching her tent, she heard a crunching noise. Henrietta immediately looked up in alert, scanning for the source of the commotion. To her surprise, a yellow creature jumped out of the bush, looked at her, and scurried away.

"Pikachu!" Henrietta exclaimed. "I gotta catch this!" She withdrew her hand into her bag, and grabbed the ball containing Rhyhorn. "Let's get him!"

Rhyhorn flashed out and gave a roar. "After it!" She ordered. Rhyhorn nodded and chased after the yellow rodent. Henrietta followed both of them as they went out of sight. However, the two pokemon were too fast and she quickly lost sight of both of them. "Dang it… I need a bird to fly on or something… where did they go?"

_2 hours later…_

"RHYHORN! Can you hear me?" Henrietta shouted. "Where are you? Where's Pikachu? ANYBODY!" Henrietta sighed and sat down on a tree stump. "Great… no pokemon, no tent, and I'm totally lost… and hungry." She got up and silently trudged back the direction she came… but where did she come from?

Hours slowly crept by as Henrietta looked for her pokemon, and her campsite. Before long, the sun began to rise. "Rhy… horn…" She mumbled, her eyes getting extremely heavy. She stopped dead in her tracks, fell to the ground, and fell dead asleep.

"Sir?" A man started, terrified at the reaction he is about to get. "Sir, we have a problem."

The man behind the desk remained silent, and stared coldly at the other man. "Speak," He said quietly.

"Well, the camera crew following one of the kids has… well… they lost him," He winced at the last three words.

"THEY WHAT?" The man erupted, eyes widening so wide that they might have fallen out.

"He was last seen at the Viridian Pokemon Center. He went to the bathroom…" He trailed off and cleared his throat. "He never came out. By the time one of the crew members went in to check, he was nowhere in sight."

"Fix it," The man said, oddly calm again. "Or it's your ass, Jenkins."

"Yes sir," Jenkins replied, before sprinting out of the room.

"Foolish child thinks he has outsmarted me…" The man whispered. "Well he's in for a big surprise…"

Steve awoke with a very pleasant smell in the air. He and Beth camped out in the forest, after a full day of traversing the forest. He got dressed and exited the tent, and saw the source of the smell. Beth was cooking bacon and eggs over the campfire. "Sweet!" He exclaimed, dashing over to grab a bite.

"Stop right there, this is a cook your own food kind of trip," Beth said when Steve sat down.

"Oh… alright." Steve sighed. "I think I have some bread… guess I can toast it up…"

"I'm kidding!" Beth replied, laughing. "I'm not eating all of this!" She gave Steve a plate and plopped some bacon on it.

"You had me going there…" Steve said, eating.

"I'm good at that," Beth answered. "How's your leg, by the way? It isn't swollen anymore; that's good."

"Yeah, I know. It feels a lot better. I just wish it was yesterday, because we could have gotten a lot farther. I'm guessing we have another full day before Pewter.," Steve explained.

"No worries. We're taking in the sights, remember?" Beth pointed out.

"What sights?" Steve laughed. "It's nothing but trees and bugs."

"Still, you never know what kind of interesting pokemon you can find in here. In fact, I bet-"

"RRHYY!" A loud and hoarse voice rumbled, that made Steve and Beth both jump. A Rhyhorn aimlessly ran into the campsite, and crashed into the tent.

"What in the- Where did that- How-!" Steve spluttered, looking back and forth between the unconscious Rhyhorn and the spot where it came into sight.

"That's one interesting pokemon…" Beth said, in awe. The pair of trainers walked up to the beast, who didn't budge.

"Seriously, what the hell just happened?" Steve asked, both confused and amazed. "What's a Rhyhorn doing here?"

"Do you think it belongs to someone?" Beth questioned.

"Oh, definitely…" Steve answered. "I wonder who it belongs to?"

Beth thought for a second. "Well… that one girl from the lab got a Rhyhorn, remember? Do you think she lost it?"

"Possibly. Do you think she abandoned it?" Steve pondered. "If she did, then I don't think she would care if I caught it."

"Wait, you can't just catch it, what if she's looking for it?" Beth answered.

"Hm, I guess you're right. Let's look for this girl, then. She shouldn't be too far away," Steve said.

Beth agreed and the two wandered off to search for the missing trainer.

"Stop… that tickles… hee hee, stop that!" Henrietta opened her eyes giggling and sleepy, to find herself sprawled on the forest floor. Standing right on top of her was a small yellow creature, licking her nose.

"Pikachu!" She suddenly yelled, jerking up and causing the rodent to jump off alarmed and run a couple feet away. "Wait! I have to catch you, don't run away!" The Pikachu tilted its head in confusion and sat down. It licked its fur and smiled curiously.

"That's it, I'm harmless! Now… Rhyhorn? Where are you?" Henrietta looked around in search for her bulky pokemon, It was nowhere to be seen. "RHYHORN!"

_Meanwhile…_

"Did you hear that shout?" Steve asked Beth, craning his head to see the source of the noise. He wandered off in the direction it came from.

"Hey wait for me!" Beth scurried after him. They rustled through the bushes for a few minutes, until they finally reached a clearing.

"Rhyhorn!" Henrietta hopefully shouted to the trainers. She looked disappointed when their eyes met. "Oh. It's just a couple of punks."

"Excuse me?" Beth asked incredulously. "What did you call us?"

"Nothing. Look, I'm looking for my Rhyhorn, I have no time to argue." Henrietta shot back.

"We found one at our campsite." Steve chimed in. "It totally wrecked my tent!"

Henrietta ignored the latter statement. "You found my wittle Rhynie? Lead me to him!"

"I don't know. You were awfully rude to us when we were just trying to help. Why should we?" Beth countered.

The other girl made an impatient groan. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I was just upset about it. Now can you please lead me to the spot?"

"Sure! My name is Beth, and this is Steve," Beth said, suddenly happy.

"Hey, nice to meet y-" Steve started.

"Great! My name is Henrietta, Now we should go!" Steve and Beth exchanged looks before they went back to the tent, to retrieve the Rhyhorn. Henrietta rushed after them, often pushing them to go faster. When they reached the site, Henrietta dashed over to Rhyhorn, and hugged it.

"Rhyhorn! You're safe! Now, we gotta go catch that Pikachu!" Henrietta yelled into the creature's face. To the others disbelief, Rhyhorn woke up immediately and roared in acknowledgement. The two then both got up and ran back the way they came, not even looking at the other two.

"Wanna check this out?" Steve asked, amused.

"Sure, why not?" Beth answered. They followed the trainer and her pokemon. When they arrived shortly afterwards, the Rhyhorn was already locked in a battle with the Pikachu.

"Now, Rhyhorn, charge it! Tackle him!" Henrietta ordered. Rhyhorn obeyed and galloped at the Pikachu. It swiftly avoided the rhino, and it ended up hitting a tree, lodging its horn into the trunk. When he dislodged the horn, the tree wobbled. Henritta saw this and formed a plan.

"Rhyhorn, hit the tree again!" Rhyhorn bashed the tree again, and it began to topple over. Pikachu, right in the way of the falling trunk, was momentarily distracted to run out of the way. "Tackle him!" Rhyhorn ran headfirst into the Pikachu, who just landed on the ground to avoid the tree. They collided, and Pikachu slammed against another tree and fainted. Henrietta threw a pokeball at it, and it was sucked in. The ball shook once and chimed.

"Yes! Great job Rhyhorn, we did it!" Henrietta cheered, hugging the rock beast. Steve and Beth looked at each other, impressed.

**DING DING DING!**

A bell rang out of nowhere, leaving the three trainers befuddled.

**A RULE HAS BEEN BROKEN! CONFISCATION BEGINS! **A mysterious voice rang out. Just then, the ball that contained Pikachu began to flash a startling shade of blue, then vanished with a puff of smoke, leaving nothing behind.

Henrietta stood in silence, mouth hanging wide open, eyes wide.

"A rule? Broken? What in the world is going on?" Steve spluttered. Beth merely shrugged, still shocked at the bizarre event.

The three trainers could do nothing but stand in confusion and shock after the crazy occurrence. Things were getting very strange around here.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

Character List for your convenience:

Name-Starter-Location

Kyle Acker - Charmander - Viridian Forest

Cindy Bachman - Pikachu - Viridian Forest

David Dougherty - Machop - Viridian Forest

Travis Hicks - Cubone - ?

Bethany Milligan - Squirtle - Viridian Forest

Benny Oak - Dratini - Viridian Forest

Michael Rodriguez - Eevee - Viridian Forest

Steven Sladek - Bulbasaur - Viridian Forest

Sheldon Vance - ELIMINATED AT VIRIDIAN FOREST

Henrietta West - Rhyhorn - Viridian Forest

**ON THE NEXT EPISODE!**

**The young stars of our show will make their way to Pewter City, for their first gym battle! Lot's of action to come, so stay tuned! The adventure has only just begun!**


End file.
